1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt sander, and more particularly to a belt sander having a reciprocally swinging effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A belt sander is used to grind and finish a wooden material. However, the sand belt of the belt sander has a surface formed with particles arranged in an irregular manner, so that the surface of the wooden material is easily scratched by the sand belt, thereby decreasing the finishing effect of the belt sander. In addition, the sand belt of the belt sander has a rough surface, so that the wooden chips produced during the grinding process are easily attached to the surface of the sand belt. Thus, the worker has to clear the surface of the sand belt frequently, thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the belt sander.
A conventional belt sander in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,841-B1.